The Emma Experiment
by NarniaPrincess21
Summary: Tessa is an avian-mutant that has broken out of Itex. Or has she? With the help of Fang and his gang, Tessa must find her purpose in life, and find the one who created her. Before her time runs out. (Dis-continued)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: only Lisa, Michael, Tessa, and Emma are mine, everyone else is James Paterson's creation.

Chapter 1

**14 years ago**

"Yes of course, Itex has my approval with using my first two children." said Lisa. "Mine too," said Michael. "Great your help is greatly appreciated," said Jeb.

**8 years ago**

"Well here they are," Lisa said. There were two girls, one about 6 and one about a month old. "This one is Tessa the avian mutant…..." said Michael pointing to the older girl just when she was ruffling her wings. "… and this one is Emma the wolf-mutant." pointing to the baby in Lisa's arms.

"Well, thank you for your help this will help us improve everything." Lisa handed the baby over to him.

"Come little Tessa," said Jeb started to turn.

"No, I'm not going with you," screamed Tessa.

"Tessa go now." Barked Michael, with a stern expression.

"Daddy let me stay with you," Tessa started to cry.

"Tessa, we don't want you." said Lisa.

"Why mommy?"

"You're a freak!"

"Honey come please," said Jeb and gave her a gentle pat.

"O…okay," Tessa said still sobbing.

"We have some tests we want to do." Jeb said sweetly. Tessa just nodded.

Now –Tessa Pov.

"_Tessa, your sister well, um…"a white coat said. "Emmie," I ran to her. "Sissy…I…I…wove… u…"she said with labored pants._

"_Emmie, I love you too." She tried to smile but it was a grimace. Then her pants slowed to a stop._

"_Emmie, Emmie, EMMIE!" I sobbed and screamed. They pulled me away from her. "No, NO, NO, EMMIE!" I sobbed._

I woke with a start from the horrible reenactment in my dreams that had happened not to long ago. I surveyed my surroundings. I was in the stupid cage. They had locked me here after Emma had died. Apparently, I was a threat. They were right I was a threat. Especially today; because I was leaving the School, once and for all.

"Good morning Tessa. I hope your sleep was adequate." Jeb said with a smile. I snarled at him. That (insert your swear word(s) here).

"That isn't a proper way to address your elders, young lady." He said with acertavie tone.

"Dr. Batchelder, sleep was exceptional. I trust yours was, as well." I said even though it made me want to cut out my tongue.

"It was indeed. Now dress appropriately, we are going to test you outdoors."

"Yes Sir, I will."_ Today I will be free. Fate has opened this opportunity for me._

He walked out so I could dress after opening my cage. I could have killed him there, but that would make me no better than the bizarre scientists that are here. So I dress in faded pair of jeans and a camouflage camisole and brown half coat thingy. (_I hope ya'll know what I'm talking about.)_

Somebody knocked on the door. "Tessa are you ready?"

"Yes."

The freaky scientist people led me to the courtyard. "Now we want-"

"See ya'll later suckers." I said as I soared above the clouds. The escape had been too easy. Maybe they wanted me to escape, but I was free, that was all that mattered to me. Now to find others like me. To find Maximum Ride, the flock, or Fang. Maybe if luck is with me, everyone. One thing is clear, I have to find them.

IT IS the only chance for survival.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: only Lisa, Michael, Tessa, and Emma, and librarian are mine, everyone else is James Paterson's creation. Actual places mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 2

**Tessa's POV**

Flying was like being freed from the bonds of the earth. It is incredible, and awesome, but exhausting. All I had was the clothes on my back – no money, no food, no treasure, no knowledge of how to find the Flock, not even a map. To try to change that, I dived down and landed in a big city, near a public library. The city was huge; with skyscrapers and beautiful bridges. I figured that I could find the flock using the computer. Tucking mywings in to make me look less like the freak I was, I ambled in and asked a librarian for access to a computer.

"Sure thing hon, just sign your name here**,**" she told me, smiling kindly. The librarian was middle-aged, with graying, brown hair and soft green eyes. The library itself was amazing; artifacts, models, bookcases, and old-leather bound books everywhere.

I looked down at the greensign in sheet. I couldn't use my real name, in case Itex or some other evil scientist or corporation was after me. I put down a fake name instead and followed the librarian to an ancient, pale gray computer.

"Here you go hon."

"Thanks." I realized that I really had no way to contact the flock, even if by chance I found them.

_"Sissy, try this," _a strange voice whispered in my ear. Startled,I looked around**,** but nobody was there. Then**,** the computer screen flashed to an internet site.

Here's what it said:

**NEEDED: GEN 77 and/or HUMAN-ANIMAL HYBIRDS**

Yo,

Feel like you don't fit in? Do you know that you're different? Can you do things no one else can? If you know what I'm talking about, the world is changing and I need your help.

Tell me your skills and send me your coordinates. I'll be in touch.

Fly on,

Fang

_Well__**, **__ain't __that something_, I thought, grinning a little. It felt weird – I hadn't done it in a while. I began to type my reply to Fang, slowly, one finger at a time so I wouldn't make a typo.

Fang,

I think we need to talk. I cannot tell you what or who I am, as the School may be searching for me. My coordinates are approximately 37.7N 122.4W. Please come soon.

_I hope he gets this, _I thought as I sent the message. I exited out of the window on the computer and tiptoed out ofthat section of the library. _I'll hang out here till it closes._ I wandered through the endless rows of bookcases. Even Itex doesn't have this many books. I found an interesting book, and sat down to read in ared puffy chair. _No reason to just sit here and do nothing._

I had finally completed the book when the library closed. I returned it and walked out. Even though was about six o'clock in the afternoon, it was dark outside.

_Where will I sleep tonight? _I wondered_._ I heard a swooshing sound and turned to face whatever it was. What I found was a teenaged boy that was slightly taller than me with dark eyes and hair. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. His black wings that reminded me of a raven, stretched to their full length of fifteen feet. I felt my heartbeat quicken, knowing that this person could change my life. _Is_ _this Fang?_

"Are you the one who sent me the message?" he inquired.

I nodded my assent.

"So what and who, are you?"

I took off the half coat thing and spread my fawn colored wings to their full thirteen feet. Fang looked a little surprised that there were more avian-mutants.

"My name is Tessa. I escaped from Itex early this morning." He staredat me for a moment, scanning me as if to check I wasn't lying, and then took off into thedark, starry night sky.

"_Follow him. He isn't going to hurt you, Sissy."_ I looked around but again saw nobody. _Maybe I'm losing it._

I had discovered the Flock at Itex. Jeb was constantly talking about an avian-mutant named Maximum Ride and her Flock. I knew that since the "Flock" had survived alone, I could, too, with their help.

I followed Fang to a cavern on Hawk Hill. It was part of a mountain range; it was rocky, but covered with plants that kept it beautiful, and wild looking, even for winter.

"So, um, what are we doing here? I asked quietly, surveying my surrounding**s.**

"We're camping here tonight. Then, tomorrow, we're going to find others."

"Is it okay if I catch a few zs'?" He simply nodded. It seemed okay, so I balled up my coat and found a flat place to sleep.

**Fang's POV**

_So, great, I have a member of my army. And there are more avian-mutants_. _She_'s _fairly pretty.__Her eyes remind me of Max's. Max. God, I miss her. _

_Don't be stupid you need to stay away from her. Staying wasn't going to help her. She has Dylan._ Fang all but snarled like an angry tiger at just the thought of that idiot. _Calm down. _

"What's wrong with you?" Tessa asked, interrupting Fang's inner dialogue. _How did she know something was up?_

"Fang, when you've lived in Itex for as long as I have, 'ya learn to read people. It's sorta creepy, 'ya know."

_Great, someone that can read even me. Well, I guess we can use this to our advantage._ _Just how powerful is Tessa? And what does she know about the flock?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think you guys understand who do and don't belong to me. Any questions about that can be in reviewing.

Me: So, finally got it finished. Special thanks to OwlinAMinor for helping with editing on Chapters 2 and 3. Check out her stories peoples! I'll try to update more often since I'm out for summer break.

Pablo: Did you know that Princess in injuried?

Me: Yeah, I was riding my bike down a hill. See I go this new bike, and I forgot it didn't have petal brakes. Then I pressed the handlebar brake down to fast and, sorta flew of the bike.

Pablo: skinned herself up. Left knee and elbow, and both hands.

Me: And right after school let out too! Anyway, on with the story! :D

* * *

Chapter 3

**Tessa's POV**

"_Murderers. Every last one of you. You are sick and__cruel, and if there's a God, let him cast you into the deepest pit in hell." I screamed at the scientists. _

_I was trapped in that horrible place. That night, the scientists locked me in a dog cage. The next morning they seemed to not notice the vile looks I threw at__them. Jeb walked in, talking to another scientist, Dr. Knight. The one who created me and my sister like this. She was the devil's spawn._

_Jeb nodded to the security man, who unlock the cage. I cautiously walked out of the cage. _

"_Tessa, dear, good morning," he said as he caressed my face. I turned and bit his hand hard enough to draw blood. A large security man grabbed me and threw me back into the cage. Jeb was bleeding badly. Mission accomplished. _

As I woke up**,** I found Fang observing me like a hawk from the other side of the cave.

"What?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh. I'll take over watch now."

I watched as Fang replaced the spot where I use to be sleeping. I walk to the edge of the cave and sit down. _At least he trusts you enough to keep watch while he sleeps._

**Jeb's POV**

"What is taking so long? Why isn't she there yet?" Dr. Larisa Knight asked. She was beautiful, withlong**,** bleach blond hair, light blue eyes, and perfectly tanned skin, so beautiful that one would never imagine that she was a genetic scientist, the creator of Tessa and her sister, Emma. "She is supposed to be Fang's mate."

"Dearest Larisa, it seems Tessa had some flaws. Her structure is practically collapsing. If we don't get her back, she will, in fact, die." I replied.

"How long?"

"Weeks, months, possibly years."

"Let her die**;** I can make more. Newer versions, yes, I will make more. None of them will beas weak as Tessa."

"What are we going to do with her though?"

"Leave her. She isn't any use to us. Now come, I want to start designing the new models." I followed her into the lab across the hall. Dr. Knight was calling, and when she does, I go to her.

**Tessa's POV**

I decided to practice my flying a little, since we were probably going to fly a lot tomorrow. The sky was bright, since thecity was not far. I stretched my wings out, letting a light breeze ruffle them. I smiled; something I was beginning to do more often. It felt nice to smile.I jumped off a ledge, tucking my wings incloser to my body. Then**,** as the ground rushed towards me, I snapped out my wings completely, and soared upwards. The light breeze was amplified as my wings took powerful strokes. Flying made me feel powerful and strong, like nothing could stop me. I knew dawn was close, so I started back to the cave.

As soon as I landed, Fang pinned me against the slick cave wall, his hand at my throat. He then realized it was me and released me from his strong grip.

"Do you realize I was this close to killing you?" he demanded angrily.

"Do you realize that not everything is trying to kill you?" I shot back, rubbing my neck.

He thought for a moment, then changed the subject. "Where were you?"

"Out flying. I thought I could use some practice, since you are a _professional_ and I'm going to have to keep up with you. Anyway, where to today?"

He just shrugged.

"Ok, Fang, because you are the leader, you need to at least have an idea of what to do."

He stood still for a moment, deep in thought."Library, maybe? To check the blog."

"Sure."

Fang ran to the ledge of the cave**,** then hurled himself into the lightening sky. I sprinted to the end of the ledge and jumped headfirst to the ground. When I thought I had enough speed**,** I snapped out my wings, causing a jolt as they defied gravity.

Fang was sort of hovering, but not quite. He seemed to pace in the air above me as I pulled up to his altitude.

"Alright, to the library, but lets get something to eat first."

We headed back to the city and landed near a fast food place's dumpster.

"Bon Appétit." Fang said, digging through the trash.

"No. I will not eat garbage. Just wait a sec, please." I walked around the corner and into the restaurant. I looked around and, after a few moments, found a large order of food. I made sure nobodywas watching**,** then quickly snatched the food.

**Fang's Pov**

Tessa seemed harmless**,** but something was strange about her, the way she would be timid one minute and bold the next. I suddenly realized how hard it must be for her. _I ask her to trust me, and then I attack her. Way to build trust._

Tessa came back with a tray of fresh food. It smelled like heaven.

"Where'd you get this?" I inquired, still awestruck. I hadn't had fresh food since I was with the flock. _The flock. Max._ I mentally shook myself.

"Don't ask, just eat." She repli**e**d quickly, shoving a large portion at me.

I didn't. I just stuffed my face. Then**,** I noticed Tessa was barely eating.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Um, yeah, I'm not that hungry."

"So you practically just stole food for me."

She blushed a prettylight crimson color. "I – I – I – uh – I guess I sorta did."

"Keep your food, you can eat it later."

She nodded as her blush started to disappear. "Let's get to the library."

We took off and sailed just behind the library where we had met. "Story?" I asked. We needed to have something we could tell the librarians if they were feeling nosy.

"Um, cousins; my name is Gabby. Yours?"

"Nick."

**Tessa's POV**

As we walked in, I noticed the nice librarian was there again.

"Came to do some more research?" she asked, smiling.

Fang shot me a questioning look. "Yes."

"Ok, well you know what to do."

I signed the green sheet and pulled Fang over to the computer.

As he checked his blog, I looked around in the non-fiction section to research on birds.I pulled out a large leather-bound book. As I studied it, I noted how wings worked.

"Gabby, come here for a minute." On the screen was a response to the post**;** the coordinates where for a park nearby.

"Ready for some flying?" Fang asked. I nodded and put the book back on the self.

We went out to the back of the library and took off. _Time to meet a new member._

* * *

Me:There ya have it people!

Pablo: Please R&R!

Me: Please! Or I'll send my ferret and my dog after you!

Pablo: Also a new poll is up. Check it out!

Me: It's about my published story, should I put it on Fanfiction?

Pablo: Anyways...

Me&Pablo: Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Me: -gasp- I finally updated.**

**Iggy: Yeah. But she had this edited three days ago.**

**Me: Part of the reason for that is because I'm lazy.**

**Iggy: the other part?**

**Me: I have became obessed with Florence and the Machine. **

**Iggy: Yeah. She can sing pretty good.**

**Me: Oh, almost forgot, Lord Sesshomaru agreed to stay with me for Rin because I have a sister her age!**

**Sesshomaru: -rolls eyes.**

**Me: Hey Rin, do you want to do a claimer?**

**Rin: Sure Miss. Princess claimes All but the Idea of Maximum Ride and Fang.**

**Me:Kawaii! -huggles Rin-**

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

When we touched down at the small park, Fang walked over to sit on a park bench. I find myself nervously pacing around and searching the park for the new member. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement, and turned to see what it was. A small, scrawny dog is was eying us carefully form a tree nearby. I squatted down and offered the dog a fry from the bag.

It cautiously crept over to me and took the fry, then dropped it on the ground. The dog sniffed the fry and, after determining it edible, swallowed it greedily.

I smiled faintly._ Poor thing is hungry._ I turned and grabbed another fry from the bag. Fang raised his eyebrows at me, but said nothing.

The dog sat near my feet, pleading for more food.

"He likes you." I turned to face the direction of the voice. _I remember this voice._

"Devin, is…is that you?" I asked, shocked.

He was practically the same: taller, of course, but with the same grey eyes and tanned skin. His light brown hair was longer, too.

"Yeah, But… Tessa?" His expression changed completely when he realized it was me.

"Yes?" I bit my lip.

"Oh, God, I'm so glad that you're ok!" He closed the gap between us, and engulfed me in a bear hug, careful not to include my wings. He was at least three inches taller than me. He was fifteen, but could pass for a sixteen year old easily.

He was ok. The one person I trusted more than anything was here with me. He was a bit bulkier than Fang, but not much. He smelled like rain.

"How, how did you…get away?" I asked, as I was reluctantly released. "They… they said you were dead." Tears threatened to well up as all my emotions came bubbling up, causing me to remember that horrid place.

"I escape when they were showing me to a foreign scientist." He looked down at my face. "Hey, don't cry, its ok. You're going to be okay.' He pulled me to him again, rubbing my back between my wings. He turned his head to Fang.

"Did you hurt her?" he questioned Fang, with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Devin, he's okay. Don't."

"Okay," he mumbled to me, slowly releasing me.

I turned to Fang, whose normally expressionless face looked mildly confused. "Fang, this is Devin. We…we used to have cages near each other before and after…" I couldn't finish the sentence. It still hurt too much still.

"Since it's about dark, let's find a place to sleep." Devin suggested, taking my hand in his.

"Well, I know this place, but it's a long walk, and you don't have wings…"

"I can't fly, but I have a van. I can get us there, I just need directions." Fang nodded.

_How the heck did he get a driver's license?_

Devin led us to the end of the park, where a green mini-van was parked. He opened the side door and crawled inside. "The driver's door doesn't open." He climbed into the driver's seat, and motioned for Fang to take shotgun. I crawled to the back, and sat down.

Every once in a while, Devin would look in the mirror above the dash and smile at me.

Between Devin's driving and Fang's directions, we somehow managed to find our way to a cabin in the forest. It was small, with dark wood and green shutters. The tin roof was rusty looking, and probably needed to be replaced soon.

Fang crawled out first, then Devin, who led me out of the van holding my hand like I was a small child. I didn't care, though; I wanted to touch him, to know that he was reality.

"It's not much, but it's shelter, and it beats the heck out of a cave floor." Fang told us. I agreed; rock was hard to sleep on. There was a screen door, needing repair, and a wooden inner door. "Welcome home, I guess." Fang said, quickly pulling the doors open and walking inside.

Devin turned to me, gave my hand a squeeze, and led me to the door and inside the cabin.

It was smallish inside, with a tiny bathroom, closet, and a combined bedroom-kitchen. The bedroom had two twin sized beds with patchwork quilts covering the top. Between the beds, and cooking area, a small wooden table stood, surrounded by four wooden chairs.

"Nice place, very…" Devin began.

"…Wooden?" I commented. He smiled.

"It's not much but, hey, it's a house." Fang said, in a quiet tone. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the cupboard, which was, surprise, surprise, wooden. "Crackers?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Devin replied.

"No thanks. I'm going to the bathroom okay?"

Fang just shrugged. I sadly let go of Devin's grasp, and went to the bathroom.

**Devin's POV**

So many thoughts buzzed thought my head. First, Tessa was safe and with me. Second, I knew she was with another person who was, from what I read, a good guy. Third, that guy was definitely not thinking about Tessa in a more-than-friends way. He was thinking about a girl (or guy) named Max. You can never know with these gothic types.

"So…" Fang started._ H_ow are _you a mutant?_

"I'm a telepath, sensor and telekinetic."

"What's a sensor?"

"Sensors can sense a living thing, and tell you what it is. Like, a person, animal, plant; and if it's genetically enhanced."

Fang nodded and turned away. _Not much of a talker._ I sat on a bed, and thought about the day. It was getting dark. Fang had lit the house with lanterns.

Tessa finally exited the bathroom, and sat beside me. _I love you, and will always protect you._ I want to tell her these words so bad. She yawned, stretching her arms in the air.

In the light of the lantern, her pale skin looked a sickly yellow, and her muddy red hair was almost black. Tessa's normally fawn-colored wings were loosely tucked to her back. I tried to read her thoughts, but they were scrambled, as if trying to hide something, but her eyes shined with worry.

"Devin, can, can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, catching me off guard.

I smile. "Sure." I lay back in the bed, and she crawled up next to me. I cradled her, and she fell asleep. Fang turned off the lights and lay down in the other bed.

_Good night, Tessa._

* * *

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Iggy: Meh.**

**Me: -glares- Oh I finally remeber what I was going to say.**

**Iggy: what?**

**Me: -covers Rin's ears- At church camp, One of our male leaders turned out to be a sick perverted man. **

**Iggy: More than me?**

**Me: the sicko had pictures of girls butts on his camera.**

**Iggy: O.o**

**Me: yep. -uncovers Rin's ears- Rin, will you do me the honor of Closing?**

**Rin:sure! Read and Review, please!**

**Me: Kawaii! **

**Rin: -giggles-**

_**Read and Review please. I want to know people are reading this! Check out my new chapter in Poetry Central!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, but you know, school happens. It's be really tough, and now that I've got a better handle on it, will be on fanfiction more. But, there are more important things than this site so...**

**Iggy: So, what we don't matter anymore?**

**Me: NO! You matter to me! =D**

**Iggy: Umm...**

**Me: Update-my dad had surgery, is fine, which is good. So, now, on to update!**

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

I woke up in Devin's arms. Heat crawled up my neck, burning my face. I looked up at his sleeping face. So peaceful, like a sun-lit meadow. _I love him._ As soon as I thought that, his lips twitched into a smile, and he opened his eyes. A second wave of heat rolled up to my face. _He heard me._ His smile widened, showing off white teeth.

I looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey," he whispered into my ear, pulling my head up to face his. He leaned down, his face getting closer, and …

"Hey guys, can we go check my e- … oops, sorry," Fang said when he saw us.

We jumped apart and sat on opposite sides of the bed, both redder than a blushing tomato.

"So, um, to the library?" I asked innocently, my face slowly returning to its normal shade.

"Yeah, but we need to go to a different library. They might start asking questions since Devin wasn't with us last time," Fang said.

"Well, I can drive us to the library. There's one close by." Devin voiced.

"Sounds fine to me. Fang?" I asked, looking at the mutant in question.

"Sure."

We walked to the green van and climbed in. Fang took shotgun, Devin the driver's seat, leaving me with the middle or back. I crawled into the back and lay down.

I was worried. The previous night, when I was in the bathroom for forever, my nose started bleeding. I know, I know what you're probably thinking: _A nose bleed? People get them all the time._ However, I saw a blue number flash on the back of my neck. This means one of three things: one, I'm hallucinating; two, I'm dying; or three, I'm just insane and need to be admitted into a mental hospital. Probably all three.

When we got to the library, I was amazed. There were huge off-white columns supporting an over hang. The name of the library was printed in glossy black letters, with no bird's nest in sight. The stairs were an off-white color, but more gray than white. Black railings ran up the sides of the stairs. Two concrete lions sat at the bottom of the stair case, mouths agape.

We walked up the stairs with Fang in front and Devin and me hanging back a step, holding hands, and blushing.

The glass doors had open hours printed on them in smooth white lettering. We went through the door, and what I saw astonished me. Huge wooden bookcases were spread in elaborate patterns, with black lettering telling the genre and authors. The carpet had a green hue, which went nicely with the room. The checkout desk was wooden with a black linoleum top.

The woman behind the desk had a formal look about her, although she probably wasn't over nineteen. She had a nice green blouse that matched the carpet and her eyes. Her lips were painted a light red color, and her make-up made her look plastic. In addition, her curly blonde hair completed her Barbie look. I bet it would hurt to touch her hair.

"Hello, may help you?" The librarian asked with a smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes. I had a bad feeling about her.

"Yes, Miss, would you please allow us the privilege of using a computer in this fine establishment?" asked Devin, turning up the charm in his voice, making him absolutely adorable. Fang gave him one of those 'are you serious' looks. The woman, on the other hand, totally melted at the statement.

"Why, of course, sugar. Come with me." She said, leading us to the back, hips twitching so much, I was surprised her butt didn't fall off. I looked over at Devin, who just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Here it is, if you need anything, just ask." She said, jutting out her chest, then promptly twitching off.

As soon as she left, Devin and I, laughed our butts off.

When I could finally talk, I whispered, "Well that was disturbing."

"No kidding."

"Hey guys, I found something. I think we've got ourselves another member." Fang said, gesturing to the monitor. It was an e-mail from a girl named Cassiopeia. Attached was a picture of a small pixie-like girl, with short back hair, and sea green eyes. The description mentioned a place in North Carolina.

Devin made a whistle-like noise through his teeth. "Wow, all the way to North Carolina, eh?"

"Can you drive that far?" Fang asked.

"Sure, I can drive that far. Money for gas and possibly a motel will be steep, though."

"You could teach me and Fang to drive, which takes care of the motel problem," I exclaim.

"I've got enough cash for a while," Fang replied.

"Okay, I guess we can go then. Everybody, pile in the van. Lessons begin in 20 minutes," Devin barked like a military sergeant.

"Yes, sir. At your command, sir." I barked back, putting my hand to my head in mock salute. Fang just rolled his eyes.

As we piled out of the library, I saw the librarian checking Devin out. I glared at her, probably making me look like I was going to kill her, but who said I wouldn't. I took shotgun this time, since I was the first one for lessons.

_New flock member, here we come._

* * *

**Me: Hopefully, a new update will come soon. So, yep.**

**Iggy: Princess, go to go!**

**Me:Yeah! Hunter Safety, shooting targets and maybe people! (I'm kidding about the people. _Maybe._)Tehe**

**Iggy: Another thing that will kill me!**

**Me: No, this is to protect you. There's coyotes in the woods! My daddy got me a knife for Christmas!**

**Iggy: Alright, sure for my protection. -holds up sign that says 'Help Me!'-**

**Me:Meanie. Come on time to go! Bye! Say bye Iggy!**

**Iggy: Bye Iggy!**

**Me:Rolls eyes.**

**R&R Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello people that actually read this story I want to let you this:  
-I will be discontinuing this story, but, let's be honest, it was really discontinued a long time ago. I just ain't feeling the fandom anymore. Maybe I'll change my mind once I read nevermore. Until then, I will be (hopefully) returning to my Outsiders stories. **

**Thanks for the support that everyone has given me. And, thanks to OwlinAMinor. She didn't edit this, but she really helped me in the earlier chapters and I tried using the advice given.**

* * *

**Devin POV**

_We are going to die,_ I think; clutching my armrest tight. My knuckles were an ivory color. Fang was thinking about the same with a few more, choice, words. I looked back, and his eyes were open so wide, I thought they might fall out. He had a light green tint to his pale skin.

_Do something._ he pleaded in his mind. He didn't dare say anything out loud.

I looked over at Tessa. Her face was scrunched up, with a look of deep concentration in her eyes. She looked so cute, but for the safety of my own life, didn't say anything to distract her. Unfortunately, she saw me looking at her.

She turned to look at me, a questioning look on her face. When she looked, the van swerved dangerously to the other side. I yanked the wheel just before we caught a truck head on.

The driver of the other vehicle honked the horn and flipped us the bird. Tessa rolled down the window and screamed, "Sorry! This is my first time driving!"

"And probably your last." Fang mumbled. Tessa turned and glared daggers at the bird boy. I kept my hand of the wheel to keep the car steady.

In order to defuse the situation, I suggested to stop at the gas station a mile ahead. We got there in one piece, tires squeaking and us slamming forward because of the sharp stomp on the breaks. I decided then that I hated the laws of motion.

While I filled up the tank, Fang stumbled over to a patch of grass and retched. Tessa walked over and grabbed my arm.

"I don't think I should drive again." she said, eyes wide, looking at Fang.

"I agree!" Fang yelled, wiping his mouth and stumbling over to us. Sighing, he slumped against the frame of the van.

"How about I get some snacks for the road?" Tessa asked, pulling away.

"Sure. Maybe get Fang some ginger ale too." I replied, handing over some tens.

"Be right back!" she hollered, running toward the gas station. I watched her go, and waved when she turned around and smiled.

I continued to strain my eyes to see her through the tinted glass.

"Fang, watch the pump. It'll stop before it's completely full. Try and get it as full as possible, ok?"

"Sure lover boy. I'll wait out here." Fang answered, smirking.

I shot him a look, ran into the station, and started looking for Tessa. What I found made me furious.

* * *

The guy was tall, tan and blonde. His face wore a smile that said he was given everything. His arm was wrapped around Tessa's waist. She tried to remove his arm, but to no avail.

"Get off of me, jerk!" Tessa exclaimed, slapping him.

"Hey cool it babe. I'm just like you. You're pretty enough. Come on, I'll take you out." He said, blue eyes darting around at her frame.

"Leave her alone. She already said to get off her." I said, stepping toward them.

"What's it to you, hot-shot?" He smirked.

_Devin he's strong. Super strong._ "Devin! Help!" Tessa said, eyes wide.

"Ah. She's yours eh? Well sorry bud. I think I'll take this catch for myself."

I backtracked for a second. _Mine?_ _Okay I gotta help her._ I thought of an idea.

"_Let her go!"_ I commanded the guy, with my voice and mind.

"I'm going….to let…her go…now." He said, dropping his arm from Tessa's waist. She had been leaning against his arm to keep away from his body. When he dropped his arm, she fell back, and hit her head on the floor.

"Ow, Dang that hurt like Hades!" Tessa said, rubbing her head. "It would have been nice if you caught me."

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were falling until you fell." I replied, giving her a hand up. She accepted, jumping up, and still touching her head and wincing. The blonde guy still stood in a trance off to the side. I shot him a look and released his mind.

He stumbled backward, holding his forehead. "What did you do to me! What the…. wait, your like me aren't you?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I. am. Nothing. Like. You." I said through my teeth. I put my arm around Tessa shoulders, careful to avoid the wings because they were sensitive. She sagged against my side.

"He is like us Devin. A Mutant." She said, whispering the last word.

"Prove it." I said, incredulously.

"Fine. But not in here. Outside is better." he said, walking to the front, and out of the store. The door slammed, scaring the poor pimple ridden boy reading a playboy magazine.

I grabbed a couple of drinks and snacks, heading to the counter. The boy smiled at Tessa, showing of braces. She smiled warmly at the check out boy. She had a way of making people smile, even when you didn't know her. We paid for the snacks and the gas, and headed out the door.

The guy was standing next to Fang, both deep in conversation. We walked over to the van, and I released Tessa, and she climbed into the backseat and laid down. I was worried. Tessa had become a little distant lately. I sighed, mentally shrugging. _I need to deal with this jerk at the moment._

"Alright. You want to know?" Fang and I nodded. "Okay." He looked around, and saw an ATM machine. He walked over and ripped it from the ground and lifted it over his head. Single-handedly. This guy was strong. He started walking away, realized he was still holding the machine and threw it back into spot.

Wow. Fang's thoughts exactly. _He belongs with us, you know that right? _Fang thought.

_But he tried to hurt her,_ I thought back, gesturing to the van. He shrugged.

"The name's Bane." The guy said.

"Welcome to the gang, Bane." Fang replied, extending his hand. Bane grabbed Fang's hand and firmly shook it. Then, he walked to a motorcycle, and grabbed a helmet.

"Where to?" Bane yelled.

"Just follow us!" Fang hollered back, and with that, climbed into the van and took shotgun. I climb after him and took the driver's seat.

"At least I don't have to worry about dying by a car accident." Fang joked, elbowing me.

I looked back at Tessa. She was asleep._ At the next stop, I'm going to ask what's bugging her._ Sighing, I cranked the van's engine. Another member, and one on the way.

Away we go.

* * *

**And, so ends the story. If anyone wants to do this story, by all means, take it.**

**Anyway, Thanks for the read.**

**NP OUT!**


End file.
